This application relates to the art of housings and, more particularly, to fastener strips for clamping together cooperating pairs of flanges on a pair of opposed housing members. The invention is particularly applicable to housings of the type known as splice cases for cables or the like and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and can be used for clamping together housings other than cable splice cases.
Cable splice cases of known types include a pair of splice case members having opposite flanges extending outwardly therefrom. The splice case members are positioned with their flanges in opposed cooperating relationship to define opposite pairs of cooperating flanges on the splice case. Suitable fasteners are then used for clamping together the cooperating pairs of flanges. Previous splice cases of this type used various arrangements for clamping together the cooperating pairs of flanges. In certain arrangements, a large number of loose fastener parts are required and this increases the amount of time required to assemble or disassemble the splice case. In certain arrangements of this type, fastener loads are not uniformly distributed along the cooperating flange pairs, and this results in flange distortion which reduces the life of the splice case members.